Forgotten Memories
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Can Jake and Bella make it through him forgetting about their anniversary?


Bella sighed as she moved through the house picking up. Her mind was elsewhere as the pain, anger and hurt filled her heart.

_'What could have been so important that he could forget about our anniversary?'_ She asked herself for the hundredth time and for the 101st time she still could not come up with a reasonable possibility as to why.

She saw him as he came into the room. He paused when he saw her and turned and made his way toward her. She looked up at him, letting all the emotions running rampant in her mind show on her face and he stopped and stared at her. He sighed, turned and left the room.

She watched as he closed his office door and sat down heavily on the couch. She knew she was pushing him away by continuing to hold a grudge but she wanted him to push that aside and prove to her that he did love her, that she was important enough to remember.

Bella felt her muscles relax as she stepped under the steaming water. It had been a long day, and an even longer night. It had been 3 days since the whole anniversary fiasco, and last night her best friends had surprised her with a unannounced visit. It had been a wonderful gesture, just horrible timing. Not only had she had to play the happy wife, as she didn't want to worry her friends, she wouldn't say anything to them about it. She assumed that her relationship would be okay, there really was no reason to announce that there was trouble in paradise until the hurricane had already destroyed it.

She heard the bathroom door open, and knew that Jake had woken. She hurried and finished her shower, not wanting to have to deal with him at the moment.

"You know you're going to have to talk to me eventually." His voice sent the customary shivers down her spine as she pulled the towel around her body and she stepped out of the shower stall.

"Maybe." She moved past him into the bedroom, but not before she heard his sigh.

"Bella, tell me how to fix it. I know I screwed up. Just tell me how and I'll do anything." She ignored him for a time while she applied lotion to her legs.

When she had put on her panties and bra and felt at least a little more comfortable under his unwavering gaze she spoke, but never looked at him, "It's not my job to tell you how to fix it. You fucked it up, so you get to figure out how to fix it."

"What if you don't like how I try to fix it?" She looked up at him in the mirror at his words and saw his crooked smirk.

"It's better than this half-assed attempt you've been trying for the last three days." She shot back her tone and words biting. She had her own smirk when his faded from his face.

She left for a day of shopping with Chele and Mist without another word to Jake. She didn't want to be in house with him right now. Her anger had been refueled by his question this morning but she pushed it from her mind so that it wouldn't interrupt her time shopping.

She pulled into the driveway and noticed that the lights in the house were off. She figured Jake had gone out with the pack when he realized she wasn't coming home anytime soon. She looked down at the clock on the dash, 11:45, she had stayed out a lot later than she had intended but at this point she didn't care.

She pulled into the garage when the door had slid open. She was shocked to see Jake's truck was parked in his regular spot. Perhaps he hadn't gone out like she had thought. She shrugged, she was pissed. She didn't care, or at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself.

She placed her stuff on the kitchen table and walked into the living room to find Jake asleep on the couch. She felt her heart speed up as she looked down at him. He was shirtless, his pajama pants riding low on his hips, one arm above his head the other on his stomach. She sighed, she wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to slap him, hit him until he felt an inch of the pain he had caused her but she knew as she looked down at him that she loved him too much to stay mad at him. He had always been so good to her, too good. This was his worst mistake he had ever made. She knew that she had to let it go, but she didn't know how. She was hurt, she felt unloved, well at least uncared for and it had cut her deeply. She turned and made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. She needed a hot shower and full night of sleep to clear her mind.

The hot water had the desired affect on her, her muscles began to relax and she sighed as the water ran down her back.

She was so wrapped up in her shower she didn't hear the shower door open. She screamed as Jake wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shh, it's just me." He whispered against the skin of her neck.

It took her all of 2 minutes before the shock had worn off enough for her to react. "What are you doing?" She asked her voice rough with the effort of her control.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied nonchalantly as he turned her in his arms and pushed her against the shower wall.

"Stop." She demanded as his lips moved from her neck toward her lips.

"You have two choices," his lips never left her body as he spoke and the vibrations left chill bumps in it's wake. "You can talk to me or you can make love to me." She blinked at his choice of words. "It's your call."

"I have one other you didn't think of, I can leave the shower." She gasped as he slipped his leg between her thighs and lifted her feet off the floor positioning her between his body and the wall effectively eliminating her chance to leave the shower.

"Two choices." She knew he had beat her, her feet were a good six inches from the floor and she was so uncomfortable just hanging there that she would have to wrap her legs around his waist or deal with the pain in her legs and back. She also knew that he wouldn't back down until she decided which option she wanted.

"Fine." She sighed as she started to lift her legs, he smiled down at her and lifted her to be a better position while helping her wrap her legs around his waist.

"So which do you choose?" He asked coolly as he held her against him.

She looked up at him, and saw the sincerity in his face. She realized that this was his way of fixing it. She also realized that his manhood was pressing against her warmth in the most tantalizing fashion. "Can I have both?"

He nodded, "Which do you want first?"

She smiled softly and moved her hips against his body, she gasped as the desire flooded through her body.

He didn't say a word as he titled her body to meet his body and he pushed into her warmth. They both groaned at the sensation. He lifted her slightly and held her higher against the wall as he started his rhythm.

He continued to pump into her until he felt her body tighten against him and he pulled from the wall letting her slam down onto him. He grinned as she screamed his name as her body shattered. He felt her legs give and smiled down at her as she struggled to hold her position with her arms. "I got you baby." He whispered reassuringly as he lifted her from his body. She whimpered as he left her warmth but waited patiently as he moved her to the bench at the far end of the shower. Her back arched as he knelt between her legs and started to lap at her folds. Her already sensitive body shattered within seconds as he slipped his fingers into her body, bending to rub her spot into attention. Her hips ground into his fingers as he continued to rub her, bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm. Just as her release neared he lapped at her nub before pulling it into his mouth and continuing to lap at it. Her body shattered, and her muscles convulsed as he milked every last ounce of her orgasm from her. She continued to shutter after he pulled his fingers from her gently. She watched through hooded eyes as he sucked her essence from his fingers while staring at her.

She felt her body heat back up as she watched him stand his manhood begging for her attention. She sat up and opened her legs to allow him to come closer to her as she wrapped her hand around him. He groaned as she pulled him roughly toward her.

She stared up at him as she licked his cock from the bottom to the tip where she ran her tongue around the tip licking the precum that had formed there. He groaned as he watched her lave his manhood with her tongue. She slid him into her mouth, tilting her head so he could see himself entering her mouth. His pupils dilated as he watched her. He growled as she ran her nails down his stomach slowly and she groaned as his hips bucked into her. He leaned forward propping his hands on the tile wall behind her. He waited until she wrapped her hand around him, and then began pumping into her mouth. He growled as she released him and he slid into the back of her throat. He felt his knees go weak as she wrapped her hand back around him and sucked on him harder. His hips moved to their own rhythm, his concern for her eased by her own moans as he pumped into her mouth.

She looked up at him as he pulled from her mouth his breath coming in gasps. "Get up." He ground out and she stood. He took her place on the bench and pulled her roughly to his body. Her groan echoed off the shower walls as he pulled her back to him and slammed her down on his cock. She felt her body tensing as his fingers bit into her hips as he set the rhythm he needed. "Turn around." He growled. She lifted her legs and he groaned as she turned without pulling him from her body. "Ride me." He said his voice harsh and so deep it rumbled inside her.

She started her rhythm moving against him roughly, rocking her hips against him. His eyes never left hers as she moved. She felt her body begin to tighten against him and knew she would loose control in a moment, unable to move as her orgasm washed over her. She yelped as he stood and shoved her against the wall. Her head lulled back and she screamed his name as he pounded into her so hard she slid up the wall with each pump.

"Yes," he grunted as he felt her walls collapse around him. "Come for me." He groaned as he lost control and held her hips still as he pounded into her forcefully. He growled as his release washed over him and he emptied his seed inside her body.

He sighed as he moved back to the bench and sat down keeping himself inside her. He pulled her to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand down her back feeling how tangled her hair was. "I think we are going to need another bath."

"I would agree." She leaned back and settled herself a little closer to him as his manhood softened.

Bella sighed as Jake carried her toward the bed. She stared up at his profile and wondered why she had doubted his love for her. They had stayed sitting together in the shower until they had both regained their energy, then he had washed her entire body, taking care to wash her lower body gently. He had kissed each inch of clean skin as he rinsed the soap from her body. He had even gone far enough to wash her hair for her.

He placed her in the middle of the bed and she watched him as he pulled the covers back and climbed in beside her. 'Okay, first off I want to say I'm sorry." He started with the second part of the night as soon as he had her ensconced against his side in the bed. "I made a huge mistake and I deserved ever minute of what I got. But I never meant to hurt you."

"I realize that now, but I was hurt. I really still don't understand what made you forget about me." She tried to hide the hurt in her voice but she couldn't.

"It's not that I forgot about you, I just got sidetracked at work. I know that's no excuse, but that's the reason. Sam brought in a rough draft of the blueprints and he needed my approval and I just got wrapped up in checking it. I didn't realize what time it was until it was too late and I had missed our reservation." He sighed, "That even sounds lame to me."

"It's okay, well it's not okay but we will be.' She moved and propped herself on his chest so she could see his face, "As long as I know you love me and you care then we can make it through anything." She ran her hand down the side of his face, "but don't ever do it again." She finished with a smile.

"I can promise you that it won't happen again." He replied with a smile.

"Good. Now kiss me you big brute."

"I can do that too." He grinned as he moved and leaned over her. "I can definitely do that." He whispered as his lips met hers.


End file.
